Death
by WolfxSoul
Summary: Death is a complicated thing. Nobody knows why, it just is. Nobody can for see death nor really try to stop it. On the other hand... I know Death pretty well. Not really complicated, just misunderstood.


Death is a complicated thing. Nobody knows why, it just is. Nobody can for see death nor really try to stop it. On the other hand... I know Death pretty well. Not really complicated, just misunderstood.

I met her on the worst day of my life. I found out my best friend, who was the guy that I've been in love with since we were kids, was getting married. Then I got yelled at my neighbor, for my cat Lucy, apparently, ate her pet fish; and my landlord, who wanted payment early, something I didn't have! To top it off, I got a call that they needed me at the bar to work the nightshift and it was pouring out! I got soaked on the way to the subway and almost lost my purse. It was rather packed, probably everyone who work day going home, and there was only space open. It was next to a strange looking girl. I understand why no one was sitting by her, with her eyepatch, dark clothes and make-up. When I sat down, I realized that she was staring at a man whom I recognized as a regular at the bar I worked at. I didn't say anything because she gave off this eerie feeling, like the air around her was poisonous. Went my stop came, I rushed out as fast as I could. I went around the back of the bar to the staff entrance and was about to open the door when something caught my eye. It was the regular on the subway. He approached me and I felt fear clutch my heart. My hands wouldn't find the door nob and he came closer. I knew my options were few, but... something about this situation wasn't right. A scream erupted from my throat as a skeleton had placed itself on the man's shoulder. He only turned slightly before everything became red. Red. The only color I saw before falling to my knees. My only thoughts were to curl into a ball and try to go unnoticed by whatever caused such havoc. Just then, I heard something, like a soft melody. Looking through shaky hands I saw the girl. Her hair had changed from the ivory color it was to an inky black that mended with the night sky. It seemed to have a mind of it's own, floating and gently gliding through the cold air, like she was underwater. It also had a strange smoky effect that drifted every which way. Within a gloved hand, she held an old lantern that's flame glew bright and white. Her other hand waved back and forth, beckoning something I've never seen before now. An orb of light floated up from the man's slashed and torn body, towards her. She continued to hum as the orb drifted into the opening of the lantern. The flame turned a bright red and black before turning into the usual colors that any thing set of fire should look like. I hadn't noticed the fact that her eye was unnatural, crimson. What happened next astonished me. It was almost like the black was literally stripped from her hair, replaced by the luminance white.I had no idea what to do. I had just seen a man get shredded in half by what seems like a young girl. Her lips began to move but nothing was coming out. I blinked once and she was gone. After taking few deep breathes I got up and ran home. I couldn't feel my lungs burn, tears sting my eyes or the fact that a car was about to collide with my body. When I opened my eyes to see that time had stopped. Although it stopped, and I was conscious of the fact, I could not move. It would have been a good thing because the car was inches away. My gaze drifted to the black mass that accumulated on top of the vehicle. I would have gasped if my lungs didn't also feel frozen. It was the girl. She jumped down from were she was and took a few steps towards me. She turned her head to the car, then to me.

"I don't suppose you want to die," she said. It frightened me when her lips did not move. She rocked her head back and forth as if she was sighing. She then took her hand, opened her mouth, reached inside and touched something that made a metallic noise. After removing her hand she tested her jaw before looking at me again. "I don't want to repeat myself. I could save you, but... that would come at a price. Are you willing to make a deal with Death?" Suddenly, I was giving back the ability to move and speak.

"What? Who?" I was too terrified to even really speak. This girl didn't make any sense! Was she claiming...to be death? Death isn't a person, it's an event that happens to everyone and everything."You do not believe that I am Death?" I couldn't respond, only watch as if the darkness was real, it wrapped around her form. It transformed her into someone clothed in dark robes that were tattered. A skeleton hand reached forward before stopping inches from my face. It retracted and suddenly the girl was standing before me again. Fear and confusion shook my frame. Her hand was slightly extending, a skeleton hand. She placed her glove back on and her crimson iris pierced through my soul. "Do you believe me now?" I understood now, she had taken on the form of the personification of death, the Grim Reaper. "Don't you understand? You humans can be so annoying and clueless," she said with a hint of disgust. "Do you want to live?" I felt myself nod. "Then do we have a deal?" Deal? She never stated any deal. "Do we have a deal?" I couldn't control my hand as it shook hers and then sudden darkness overcame me. Striking a deal with death, could this day get any worse?

* * *

><p>This is aahhhhhhhh I have no idea what this really is. AHHHHHHHHHHHH What this story becomes is up to you guys! I'm also going to post It on Quizllia to get more imput. Soooooooo everyone please help. This is what this story can turn into.<p>

Options:

Final Fantasy VII

Final Fantasy VII x Final Fantasy XIII

Hellsing

Other options that aren't my top but are possible

Bleach

Heart no Kuni no Alice

D. Gray-Man

Other? ummmm you'd have to run it by me but your welcome to say something but I will say look at my profile off all the animes and the video games that I know about and can write for.


End file.
